


The Best Thing

by Shell_Bee



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Isak's POV, M/M, One Shot, Professions of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_Bee/pseuds/Shell_Bee
Summary: Isak tries to find the words to thank Even for his birthday.





	The Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of trying to cope with the end of Skam. I hope you enjoy!

Isak glances at his phone and sees that there are only a few minutes left of his birthday now. As he drops his phone onto their makeshift nightstand, he can't help but smile as he thinks about his day. By far, it has been the best birthday of his life. And he has Even, the man of his life, to thank for that. 

He moves into Even's embrace, tangling their legs and resting his head on Even's chest. He listens to the calming sound of Even's heartbeat as he tries to find the words to thank his boyfriend for all that he has done today. And every other day. Isak has never been great with words, but he wants to try to share what he is feeling with Even the way his boyfriend shared his love through a film. 

Isak thinks again about the video that he spent all day searching for. He still can't believe that Even created a movie for him. It makes him smile, thinking back to the first day they spent lying together in his old bed in kollectivet. How did he get so lucky to still be lying with Even all these months later? 

Isak gathers himself and breaks the peaceful silence between them. "Ev?"

"Hmm?" Even quietly responds, looking down at Isak. 

"Thank you for today," he starts, reaching for Even's hand and entwining their fingers. He looks up at his boyfriend. "It was perfect. You are perfect." He smiles softly at Even. "And I really loved the video," he says quietly, squeezing Even's hand. 

Even manages to pull Isak's body even closer to his own, leaving no space between them. He lifts their joined hands and presses a kiss to the back of Isak' hand. "I just wanted you to see how much you mean to me. I love you so much Isak."

"I love you too." 

Isak shifts his body up so that he can nuzzle Even's nose. He may not be able to make a video to show Even how he feels, but maybe he can gets the words just right this time. He looks into Even's eyes. "You are the best thing in my life Even Bech Næsheim. In this universe and in all others."

He closes the distance between them, kissing Even tenderly. He curls back into the arms of his boyfriend, ready to sleep soundly. He smirks to himself as he realizes he never bothered to make a birthday wish this year. After all, he already has the best thing in his life, the man of his life. What more could he wish for?


End file.
